


Aftermath

by HecatesKiss



Series: Earthbound Pleasures [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the <i>Maru</i> Jim wants something... and Spock allows it with only a token protest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Jim blinked when Spock knelt by his bed, a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth in his long fingers. The blond allowed his dark haired companion to clean the blood away from his hand, not even bothering to wince as the abraded skin was pulled on. He knew Bones had healed his hand as soon as he’d broken it, so he wasn’t concerned about Spock exacerbating the injury, since it no longer existed.

“Why?” The question was simple.

“Because, there was more I could do. I know it. Damn. I _know_ it.” Jim let his head fall back against the pillows and sighed.

“One ship against thirteen vessels. With one crippled. The other thirteen were all hostile. The odds were against you as soon as you decided to attempt rescue.”

“There was no _decide_. She was a Federation vessel. We were a Federation crew. That’s enough. That’s duty.” Jim muttered, eyes squeezed shut. When he opened his eyes, they were dark with pain, but dry.

“What can I do, T’hy’la? How can I help?”

“Take my mind off it?” Jim asked, eyes pleading. Spock sighed and set aside the red tinged water and cloth. Jim reached out as the other man eased onto the bed. Fingers touched, skin brushing against skin and Spock leaned forward as Jim sighed. Relief and safety rippled back and forth along the bond.

Lips met, tongues tangled. Jim groaned and his hands clutched greedily. Fingers plucked at the blue of the science tunic and Jim growled in frustration when Spock pulled back. He opened his mouth to protest, but with the shirts hitting the floor and Spock’s hands diving beneath the hem of his own red cadet shirt, Jim forgot protest as he arched.

Dark eyes dilated, breathing became ragged. Blue eyes locked with brown. Jim arched up for another kiss, fingers tangling in Spock's hair. 

Jim was panting and Spock's nictitating membrane was flickering when they pulled apart to breathe. "I should not do this T'hy'la. Your judgment is impaired. You are incapable of making a decision on whether or not to have intercourse. I should..."

"Shh. Spock... T'hy'la. Bonded mates cannot harm one another... right?" Jim breathed, blue eyes searching brown. Jim rubbed himself against Spock’s leg and was gratified when Spock slid against the rapidly growing bulge in Jim's regulation trousers. 

"This is true. I cannot harm you. Any pain reflects along the bond. I will feel your pain, as you can feel mine."

"I want you. I _want_ this. You can read me if you meld us. T'hy'la please. Please let me forget. Let me lose myself in you." Jim pressed small kisses along Spock’s throat as he pleaded. 

"Jim. _Ashaya_. I should not." Spock hissed as Jim nipped and sucked along his mate's jawline.

"I want you, Spock. You. Under you. In you. With you. Please, let me." Jim strung his words between kisses, both Vulcan and human as frantic fingers tugged and pulled on the fastenings of Starfleet regulation trousers and tangled with long, pale fingers.

Spock drew a ragged breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “I cannot deny my mate's plea. You need. I cannot deny you with the desire in your blood making my own blaze. Very well, Ashaya. Take what you need."

Jim pressed his lips against Spock’s and nipped. Spock shivered and pulled at fastenings. Jim arched up to help his lover get his clothes loose. He moaned but leaned back to allow for his shirts to be peeled off.

Jim reattached his lips hungrily to his mate's, a groan working it's way out of the Vulcan’s chest. Jim let his fingers roam across Spock's back, stroking hot skin and tracing lean muscle. He frowned briefly when he encountered cloth instead of flesh when his fingers trailed down. Jim pulled back and blinked.

“Still have… damn. Trousers… off.” Jim fought the trousers and pants down, shucking them from pale legs, gaze fixing on long toes that flexed and curled as Jim’s fingers skimmed back up the inner thighs, gently urging those long, lightly muscled legs to spread. 

Jim licked his lips before his gaze was drawn back up to where the deep green organ was sliding into the light. Jim hummed and slipped his fingers around the already twitching erection. His free hand tangled with one of Spock’s. He wasn’t certain if it was his fingers wrapped around the Vulcan’s hot length or the palm to palm touch of their hands that wrung the sound from the other man. Jim drew a ragged breath and stroked carefully.  
Hips jerked up, into his grip. Spock bit back a growl and shifted. Jim blinked and panted, fingers flexing against fingers.

"I can feel your need, Jim. Take what you need, Ashaya. I am yours." Spock murmured, rocking as he eased into position, straddling his mate. He huffed out a breath and closed his eyes as he forced himself to relax.

“Lube. I won’t hurt you.” Jim muttered, freshly healed hand cupping the protrusion of bone and stilling his Vulcan from impaling himself. Spock nodded and reached out, snagging the bottle from the bedside table.

Spock slicked his mate and then wiggled into position, impaling himself in a single smooth thrust. He felt his lips twitch in amusement as Jim gave a small cry and clutched at his arms, fingers tight enough to have bruised if he’d been human.

“Be easy, Ashaya. This cannot hurt me. Perfect control.” Spock murmured against panting lips. He placed his hands on Jim’s chest for balance, and to touch cooler human flesh as he lifted himself and then dropped, allowing his muscles to flutter.

Jim’s eyes glazed and the litany of gasped profanity was familiar to Spock. His lover always seemed to gasp and swear, babbling about heat and pleasure as Spock took his mate’s length and satisfied his own desires.

The choked groan and full body shudder told Spock that Jim had found his release and he sighed and then blinked, pondering exactly when he’d found his own climax, as could be seen decorating his lover’s chest. He reviewed his body and found the information tucked between a particularly filthy suggestion of Jim’s and a satisfying roll of his hips. His mate’s orgasm had triggered his own.

Spock easily slid off Jim and padded to the bath. A damp cloth cleaned himself and and thorough rinsing and a careful cleansing made his mate ready for sleep. 

The half smile his lover gave him told Spock he’d made the right choice. He slipped carefully into the bed and tugged his lover into his embrace. Jim snuggled in, muttering about personal space heaters, his cheek pressed against Spock’s shoulder. Perhaps now he would put the ‘failure’ of the _Maru_ behind him. Spock closed his eyes and for one moment, allowed himself to hope.


End file.
